There is a need in certain fields for soft-sided thermally insulated carrying cases. One particular application is in the ready-to-eat pizza field, where hot pies are packaged in rectangular cardboard cartons and delivered several cartons at a time to customers' homes or offices. It is desirable that these pies be carried in a convenient container which has a capacity of several cartons, and which is light so as not to add unduly to the delivery person's burden. In addition, the container should also be flexible so that it can be easily folded up when desired. But at the same time, such a container should have good thermal insulating qualities in order to keep the contents as warm as possible during delivery, and the material of which the container is made should be of such a nature that it does not become easily soiled if some of the contents should leak out of the cartons.